Just Deserts
by AshBurntthem
Summary: Because Fluff and Future!Fics! Vidushi is making a cake early in the morning and Parth is a perfect hubby. VidArth shipping.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Parth or Vidushi. They belong to their respective creators. I make no profit from writing this.

 **-Just Deserts-**

"Shit! Shit Shit Shit!" It was her pissed off scream that woke him up.  
He looked at the clock. It was 5. In the morning. She was not in bed. She never woke up that early. His wife was definitely a not a morning person.  
Infact, she would be cuddled up and begging for five more minutes of sleep every morning. It wasn't really her fault though.  
He smirked.  
She was always worn out by the time he was done with her, tired and craving sleep not sugary words.  
"Oh. shit" The smell of something burning finally made him get out of bed and rush to their small kitchen. She was standing there,hair up in a ridiculous bun, wearing a large white apron and a pissed off look on her face. She looked like she was going to burst into tears any moment and he did not want her to be sad, especially not today.  
"Sweetheart, come here" he pulled her into a comforting hug.  
"I burnt it. Again." she pouted,hugging her husband back tightly,breathing in his familiar scent. Something about him being around always calmed her down, made her more stable, more rational. More understanding.  
He made her a better person.  
"Burnt what?" he broke away from the hug to at the sight she was glaring at.  
On the table near the oven sat a forlorn cake.  
A charred, ashy mess.  
"What the hell were you trying to do?" he grabbed her hands, checking them carefully for any burns or injuries. She was Unharmed.  
Thankfully.  
"Parth..I was..I just wanted cake ok?" she sighed, turning her eyes away from his questioning eyes.  
Liar.  
"You wanted cake toh mujhe baata diya hota. I'd have bought some." he shook his head. His wife was not a domestic goddess in anyway. She kept their small apartment well furnished, spotless and comforting.  
Before she had moved in, It had only been a mere 1 bedroom cheap apartment. Now, it was their home. She'd painted the white walls and made them beautiful. The hall was a soft baby blue, the kitchen a cheerful coffee and cream. The bedroom was a combination of their favourite colours.  
Purple and white.  
Boldness and calm.  
Two beautiful colours that complimented each other just like Vidushi Kumar-Kashyup complimented her husband.  
They were opposites in every way.  
He had a bare existence. She loved making everything look beautiful. He was fine with the terrace being empty. She went out and filled it with small potted plants. Other little differences existed. Parth loved cooking. And Vidushi... It was better for her to stay out of the kitchen.  
"Parth! I want cake!" his wife's whine brought him back to her pleading face.  
"Meri pyaari Vidu..." He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled "Papa ki shop nahi hai ki 5 baje main cake laa sakunga. Be reasonable!"  
"Cake toh maang rahi hun. Koi diamond ring nahi" she rolled her eyes in her typical manner, making him sigh. "Vidu, diamond ring main afford nahi kar sakta. I made it very clear to you when I proposed to you."  
"Mujhe diamond ring chahiye hi nahi.I want cake" she retorted, pissed off that he thought that she still was after money.  
She had married him against all rational materialistic interests.  
She loved him and the fact that he had grown to love her since their third year at FITE was enough for her.  
She had her own little interior design course going on and he was working. She had already done a couple of remoldling assignments and she was loving her life.  
"Vidushi, meri maa. No store is going to be open for you. Main cake kahaan se paida karun?" he asked, already knowing her answer.  
"Hubby unlike me, you can cook. I want cake, you have the skills. So the logical answer would be for you to bake me a cake. Chocolate." she shoved a packet of cake mix into his hands and gave him her best puppy face.  
"I'm not using this mix. I'm making it from scratch, Mrs Parth Kashyup." he slid his arm around her waist "This time you will watch and learn."  
"Parthu!"She squealed and beamed at him, excitement in her eyes.  
"Get me the eggs. And butter and maida." He ordered.  
"Okay!" he watched her get him everything he asked her to. He loved it when she didn't argue. She was a fiesty hellcat and sometimes she was a cuddly kitten.  
And right now, she was a ball of excitement.  
" Mix this for me?" He pushed the bowl toward her. She could not possibly screw up the batter, could she?  
"Okie!" she squealed, giggly and eager to please. She wanted something. And something was not the cake.  
"Just concentrate on the batter. I don't want half the cake to be on the counter. If you spill anything I'll sit back and make you clean it up." he warned her, watching her smile grow wider. "Oh...Mr Kashyup is going to order poor little me around..." her eyes were on the bowl but her tone was taunting and excited. She loved him telling her what to do. Especially in the kitchen. The kitchen was utterly his domain.  
"It's done. Get the cake tin. And for god's sake butter it up. If you don't grease the tin the cake will be hard to get out of the tin" He took the spoon and the batter filled bowl out of her hands. "Okay. Lemme get the tin. I want cream as well" she shoved the packet of whipped cream into his hands and ran off to get the tin. 'Silly Wifu, I know you are up to something.' he grinned at her,watching her intently. She was still in her nighdress. And thanks to it being summer, her night dress was a treat to his eyes. She was wearing white, lacey and just plain sexy.  
"Cake?" she returned with the buttered up tin.  
"Yup. Just don't touch the cream." he warned, knowing her habit of eating plain sweet cream with her fingers just like that before he could even ice the cake.  
"Grate the chocolate. If you want chocolate then go grate it." he ordered, pouring the batter into the baking tin.  
"I grated it already!" she declared, rushing to the fridge to remove a stainless steel container. 'Definetly something is going on. She has already grated the chocalate. She cribs everytime I ask her to grate anything, this means I have to be alert!' he thought. The cake was in the oven and half the chocolate was being melted into sauce for the cake.  
"Vidushi,sit down. Jumping up and down is not going to make that cake cook faster."Parth pulled his wife away from the their convention microwave. The cake had started to rise a bit.  
"Ok..the sauce is ready!" she ran to the stove, stirring the thick melted chocolatey goodness.  
"Oh god Vidushi! Come here." he caught her trying to sneak a spoonful of the chocolate into her mouth. "I want something sweet and I want it now!" her lips shaped into a pout.  
"I've got a solution for your problem" he smirked, pulling her against him. Her lips curved into an eager smile. She knew what he was going to do. He slowly brought his lips down to meet hers in a sweet kiss. She tasted like...chocolate and whipped cream? He pulled away to lookat her sheepish expression. "Sorrie?"she mummbled, her face red in shame.

"You are so..greedy" he captured her lips again, this time grabbing her waist and pulling her body as close as he could to his own. Lips collided with passion and he had never expected from her after his cruel treatment of her. Love she had never thought would be hers. But now, they had it, their perfect love. "Mmm...Parth. That was so..."she couldn't complete her sentence beacuse his lips were on hers again. "Less talking, more kissing" he groaned. Both of them took deep breaths to compensate for their lack of air. "Parth..." She looked at him, his naughty face making her squirm in delight.  
"I love it when you say my name" he confessed, his hand caressing her cheek gently. "I love it when you call me Mrs. KASHYUP" she retorted, her hand on his cheek, ignoring the sting of his stubble on her soft skin. She liked him with his stubble, it made him look hot. She, however, would never tell him he looked hot to his face. "What are you thinking of?" his voice interupted her thoughts about his hotness.  
"You who else?" she confessed, cheeks flushing with heat. " god. Kissi aur ke bare me socha hota na..." he trailed off, eyeing her lips hungrily "You are too greedy Mr Kashyup" she teased, poking a long finger into his chest, feeling the hard muscle under his shirt. "Oy, don't poke me!" he warned, his arms tightening around her like a vice, a grin on his face. "Or what?" she demanded, her eyes flashing with challenge. Unfortunately for her, he had a habit of accepting challenges.  
His hands moved to her sensitive sides, tickling her for all he was worth. "P...Pa...rth" she squealed, trying to free herself from his merciless hands. "Awww..poor Vidu...Say sorry for poking your lord and husband" his tone was a classic Parth taunt that she had often faced in college. "Ne...ver" she squealed, refusing to give in. "Oh really? Give up!" he tickled her more, sending her into bouts of giggles. "O...Ok...yo..u Win!" she declared breathlessly, unable to take the toture anymore. "See? I'm the best!" Parth claimed, grinning. Who would have thought that Vidushi Kumar would have given in to shy, sweet Parth Kashyup? Sanyukta had been shocked when Parth had asked Vidushi out. But not Randhir. Randhir had always been smart enough. He had known it was inevitable. As inevitable as his own marriage to Sanyukta.  
The beeping of the microwave made them snap out of their thoughts. Vidushi removed Parth's hands from her waist and ran to the oven. The cake was a delightful, fluffy sponge. Perfect. Just like her Masterchef husband. "Let it cool down greedy!" Parth took the cake out of the oven and set it on the wire rack to cool. "What will I do till it cools?" Vidushi pouted. "I can suggest some options..."Parth kissed her slowly. "Ok...now you cool down. Cake is cool. Decorating time!" Vidushi dragged him over to grab the cream, chocolate and chocolate chips.  
Fifteen minutes later, Parth looked at his masterpiece. No, not the amazing mouthwatering chocolate cake.  
The happiness in his wife's eyes.  
"It's perfect." tears had started to fall from her eyes. He was confused. "Why are you crying Vidu?" he took her face in his hands and gently wiped off her tears.  
"I'm so useless. I can't even bake my husband a cake!" she hid her face, embarrasment colouring her cheeks. "Hey...hey! Listen to me ok? You are not useless ok? You are talented, creative, passionate, delightful, witty and you are my wife. You are the only one I have in this world. You are my reason for being happy. Don't ever call yourself worthless or useless" he hugged her. "And by the way, why did you want to bake me a cake?" he asked.  
Vidushi gave him a shy smile "Happy 4th Anniversary Parth!" She had wanted to bake a cake for him. Even when she was absolutely hopeless at it. He was overwhelmed by the depths of her love.  
"Are? What happened?" Vidushi asked, watching her husband's face turn tense.  
"Nothing. I was thinking I don't really deserve you. I'm broken. I've got emotional baggage. I've treated you horribly. How can you love me?" his voice broke a tiny bit at the end.  
"I love you.I deserve you and you deserve me ok? You made me a better person with your love. You made me made me the woman I was meant to be. You gave me hope. How can I not love the man who is the best thing that ever happened to me?" she kissed him. "I love you." Parth kissed her cheek. "I love you too. Cut the cake. I'm hungry!"she pouted. "Let's cut it together, like we always do." he gave her the knife. "Happy Anni...wifey" he sang in a silly voice, making her giggle and sing as well .  
The cake was finally cut and eaten by two very willing people. They were cuddling on the sofa, stomachs full as well as their hearts. "It was delicious hubby. You are an amazing cook." Vidushi said in a contented tone. "Why thanks wifey "Parth kissed her cheek. "You are so greedy." She pushed him away playfully.  
"Hey, I want my anniversary present! That does not make me greedy ok?" Parth defended himself. "The cake was my gift" Vidushi grinned.  
"No way. I baked it. It was your gift. I want my gift" Parth kissed her cheek again.  
"Too bad hubby, I have no gift for you."Vidushi winked at him.  
"Too bad Wifey. Too bad. I guess I'll just have to take you then. And unwrap you." his eyes burned with mischief.  
He was out of the sofa.  
She was in his arms.  
"Parth! What are you doing?" she squealed, clinging to him.  
"I'm taking my present somewhere where I can enjoy her" He smirked.  
Vidushi could only blush in response as they entered the place where they had made many happy memories.


End file.
